Beginning of the World
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: As an embodiment of the storm, things like peace and tenderness didn't come naturally to Altria Alter, not unless she truly tried to reclaim some lost shred of humanity. In a great irony, she was able to do that when in the presence of its last Master. He was everything opposite of her, and yet here they were. She supposed that every storm had its center, and Ritsuka was hers.


**As promised, I'm back with the series' next installment! This'll be my third Valentine's Day fic and of course it'll be featuring a lady who doesn't really consider romance her forte, at least unless it involves a certain Master. The Storm King, Lancer Artoria Alter! For the record this one is separate from my previous Lancer Artoria fics. Lining up with the others, far warning, heavy lemon content ahead! I'll say the author commentary for afterward, onto the story!**

* * *

**I do not own anything. **

Divine fury, that was often the description used when the sky grew dark and lightning bolts and rain pelted the earth. For most creatures with a shred of common sense, that was the time to take shelter wherever they could.

As time passed and the light of science began to reveal the mechanics of the world, the term began to fade, passing into the realm of humor more times than night. That didn't mean that one didn't take shelter when a storm came around. Some were quite fierce and outright demanded any creature with a shred of common sense make themselves scarce until calm skies returned once more.

Such a thing was most likely quite a ways off in the thick forest that vaguely resembled the forests of the ancient past. Of course, one wouldn't know that from a bird's eye view, you had to look deeper into the forest.

All manners of creatures were making a run for cover as their primal instincts were screaming for them to do so in the name of survival. Mundane animals big and small such as deer, rabbits, and even bears, and more majestic creatures such as the Monstrous and Phantasmal Beasts that called the forest home. They knew that their home was now a battleground and the safest place to be was without a doubt, out of the way of the two sides blowing apart everything in their path.

On one side were a collection of armored-covered goblins and giants, all of whom strode through the forest with the subtly of rampaging bulls. Their eyes blazed with furious anger as they smashed through trees and hills and boulders alike in mad dashes to crush their enemy.

Yes, while the other side was made up of entirely one person, albeit that one person carried with her the force of a thousand. She carried with her, the force of the storm itself.

Behind her draconic helmet, her golden eyes leered at every opponent in her physical line of sight. Occasionally, they flashed with hot red anger which was reflected in the dark lance which she wielded. The weapon rose, spinning like a drill releasing tendrils of cackling light and reddish-tinted white winds, all of which were blasted at the aggressors, annihilating many and knocking others off their feet onto their backsides. In particularly, those giants that went crashing down to the ground either died on impact or found themselves slowly bleeding out from the grievous wounds that had been inflicted upon them by the dark armored knight.

Said knight gave a soft kick to her white-maned mount. The horse's eyes flashed bloody red seconds before it kicked off, its hooved echoing like thunder. Carrying its rider, it moved through the air like a bolt of lightning cutting through the chaos of the battlefield as it had thousands of times before. With them came death by the fury of the storm.

One unlucky giant had been thrown backwards, his eleven-foot body being hurled through the forest like a ragdoll, a testament to the power that the enemy before him held. He caused a miniature earthquake upon skidding to a stop; a lake of blood began to pool from beneath him staining the earth under him rain. Rain pelted his quivering form as he struggled to rise. In doing so, he was greeted with the image of death itself.

"W-Wait! P-Please! I-I su-"

The giant's words were cut short as the dark knight descended like a bolt of lightning, slashing through the sky and the wounded giant like a blade through paper. From the attack came an explosive gust of wind and lightning that uprooted trees and rock from their resting place. The decimation wiped away everything in the immediate area, and struck fear into the hearts of those who were just outside of the blast radius. Yet some weren't as deterred as others.

As she swept her lance to the side, the King of Storms met the eyes of her remaining opponents, her glare filled with cold anger. "Well, will you not answer my question? Where have you taken my Master? Give me a direct answer and I'll be lenient in offering you a quick death!"

Lumbering forth came one of the bigger and perhaps more battle-tested of the giants. His armor was that of bone, including the upper portion of a dragon's jaw on his right shoulder and scars marking exposed flesh. Murderous rage flashed through his bronze-colored eyes as he pointed a massive, crudely forged sword in the knight's direction. "Just you wait…we shall retch that accursed lance from your hands and drive it through your heart! Without it, you are nothing but a ghost! A revenant!"

A haughty laugh slipped through the dark helmet. "A revenant that has succeeded in slaughtering dozens of you already. Hm, you giants and goblins seem to have gotten much weaker, not even the power of a Holy Grail being enough to help bolster you into something resembling a challenge."

The giant at first sneered, then the sneer grew into a cruel smirk. "We were strong enough to get the drop on you two and take captive that little human pet of yours. I'm sure right about now he's screaming for mercy like the pathetic little runt that he is. The only downside of this is that you aren't there to see him break."

Some of the assembled beasts growled and laughed in twisted approval of the giant's words and the knight's silent response. Her face was hidden by a dark helmet and her aura unreadable. All that glowed was the divine lance that she wielded in her right arm, the crimson and white-colored light burning from the black metal like a candle.

A sudden flash came as the helmet disappeared and the beautiful pale face of the dark reflection of the King of Knights revealed itself. "You know so little of my Master…as we speak…your fortress probably falls, your ruler's head on the verge of rolling from his neck. All I am doing is going to meet up with him. Nothing more, nothing less; all of you lot here…will be just another foot note in our journey."

"What did you say, you bitch!?"

Altria Alter's lips curved into a challenge smirk as she hefted her mighty spear, stormy winds swirling around it as its rotation started back up. "Let my spear repeat my words, giant. And let my face be the last thing you see on your way to the hereafter!"

All at once, the horde of enemies came charging at her, their eyes ablaze with fury and their mouths stretched open in a booming battle cry that echoed across the forest. Meeting them was Altria Pendragon Alter, once the King of Knights, now the King of Storms. She met them atop her faithfully mount, the Holy Spear tethering two sides of reality together in her hand. Lightning splint the sky and thunder boomed, echoing across the forested region striking fear and unease into all who head it.

All, save for one.

* * *

_Guess that's my cue. I did tell her that I'd have this wrapped up by the time she got here. _Thought Ritsuka Fujimaru swinging his upper body up to where his legs hung, suspended by a pair of chained cuffs surrounding his ankles. This was without a doubt the strangest, most absurd way to spend Valentine's Day.

But damn, if he wasn't having fun, maybe a bit too much fun. He could only imagine what his parents would think of him choosing to go on a life-threatening mission instead of spending it safe and secure back at Chaldea's home base.

Granted, considering exactly who was lurking around said base…Ritsuka actually believed he was safer here in this Singularity based on the fantastical past of the British Isles, a land dominated by goblins and giants and other monstrosities whose stronghold he now stood in. Not to mention his one and only ally in all of this was without a doubt one of the strongest and most beautiful women he'd ever met.

Even as the door to his cell turned open and in stepped his guard, Ritsuka's mind drifted to the pale-skinned Lancer who'd accepted his offer. Or rather, she'd allowed for him to come with her on her assigned mission.

He moved with astonishing speed, fast enough that to the green-skinned goblin, he was little more than a blur. The same key that had been used to secure his freedom found itself rammed through the creature's throat, then ripped out causing a gushing flow of blood to spray through the air. Ritsuka stepped back and watched as the goblin hit the ground, his dying breaths little more than a whisper as he'd hoped. Sighing in relief, he peeked out both sides of the hallway. Seeing the coast was clear, he began to move.

_Ritsuka…are you…alright? _

It felt good beyond words hearing his Servant's voice in his head. _Altria, I'm fine. What about you? _

_Must you even ask? Need I remind you that __**I **__am the muscle on this mission and you are…just ensure that you are whole by the time I take the castle. I have no means to return to Chaldea and have you rushed to the infirmary and sit through half -dozen lectures and rants from the others because you chose to spend time with me on this day of festivities than spend it with them._

If he wanted to, he could have teased her on what was undoubtedly affection in her voice. It actually put an extra spring in his step, though he was careful not to let the excitement overwhelm him.

While he was no ninja, at least not in his eyes, he'd learned how to move in the shadows, erasing as much traces of his presence as he could thus allowing him to slip past the enemy patrols. It helped that being a bunch of goblins and orcs, they didn't exactly register too high on his threat level. Perhaps it was arrogance in him thinking he could take them barehanded, even those who stood almost three or four feet taller than him. Or perhaps it was just the confidence he'd gained from his adventures.

"_A normal person? Don't be ridiculous. You are extremely exceptional as far as baseline human beings go. In fact, I'd argue you're…normal is more of a discredit to you than anything, Master." _Altria Alter had told him in private as he readied himself to Rayshift for their mission. He'd packed accordingly, and much to his relief upon raiding a store room found that none of the fiendish beasts had gone through any of his stuff. Everything was just as he'd left it in his bag, including the silver-lined container that he'd put three seals on. The last thing he wanted was for anyone opening _that _one.

Once he was outside, he found a suitable enough place to perch himself down and began his spell incantation. Everything had gone according to plan. He'd been "captured" and brought to the enemy's stronghold as a prisoner, and even roughed up a bit as evident by the dulling pain in his jaw and sides, and no one, not even the giant in charge of the whole thing, had known that it was all part of his plan. Having woken up before entering the main gate, he was able to drop a little surprise on his way in.

That surprise had been a spherical container containing a number of personal built robotic drones that could double as explosives. His time spent with the mechanical minds of mankind and its finest magecraft instructors had borne fruit as shown in the translucent golden sigil that appeared in front of him. His mind reached out and connected with every drone, all one hundred and ten of them. Each one had flown off and gathered enough magical energy that they were all ready to explode with enough force to blow open an entire room.

As directed, some had stashed themselves away with areas thick with magical energy and explosives such as the armory and store rooms. Out before him stretched a massive fortress the likes of which would have taken an army to bring down.

Ritsuka did it with a thought and bending of his hands causing sparks to ignite around the magical circle.

Beneath his feet, the ground shook and above his head, the air itself exploded as several fiery bursts went off around the stronghold. Stone and wood and most importantly-bodies, were all blown away, especially if they were in the epicenter of the blast. Some that were grouped together joined into destructive clouds of mystical fire and light that destroyed all in its path.

Instead of taking the time to admire his handiwork, he got a move on, leaping from the edge and unfurling the paraglider that he'd packed with him. His memory was solid as he knew his way into the throne room where the enemy boss lay.

He took in a deep breath as he stood before the doors of said boss's "throne room". "Hehehe…look at you, cooking up bombs, infiltrating a castle full of RPG monsters, and about to go face down a power-mad giant with just some mystical weapons and your wits." At heart, Ritsuka supposed that was some of the fun about his new life-style, it truly seemed torn straight from some video game or comic book. That said, one could have argued that meant he needed a beautiful princess to rescue or something like that.

Ritsuka had something better than that though, something that he wouldn't trade for the world. Even if he couldn't tell her how he really felt, or truly believe his feelings would ever be recuperated.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he stepped forward and with a reinforced leg, kicked the door open. "Hey! I think you have something that doesn't belong to you! I'm here to take it back!" He shouted in a confident voice.

It was nothing short of insulting to the fifteen-foot giant of a man that sat atop a makeshift throne. Connecting the giant to the throne were a number of thumbs pumping what was no doubt compressed magical energy through him, giving him strength that far outstripped anything his kind could normally muster. Perhaps even enough to clash with a Servant. Such a thing would never come to pass as this lowly human made it clear he would be the last opponent the would-be-king would face. A sentiment he was clearly less than amused by.

"Brat…I had a feeling I would have been better off crushing you then using you as bait for the Holy Lance-wielder." Grunted the vein-covered brute as he rose from his throat. Reaching over to his side, he gripped the massive axe, whose blade hummed with mystical power. "Oh, at least I will be able to present your crushed remains to her when she arrives. You two will die here while I take Rhongomiant for myself!"

Holding out his hand, Ritsuka summoned his own sword, a weapon crafted under the watchful eye of several seasoned magi and craftsmen who gave their seal of approval to the weapon. "Yeeeah, sorry. That won't be happening. Now, since you won't be handing that Grail over peacefully, I'll be taking it by force."

With a roar, the empowered giant came charging at him, an aura of visible energy flaring up about him. Likewise, Ritsuka's own body tensed then flared up. Blue lines of reinforcement raced through him as he took off in a dash, his smaller form heavily contrasting to the moving mountain coming straight at him. Moments later and the throne room shook as the clash began.

* * *

Altria Alter knew he was alive, that much was certain as she could reach out and still feel his presence. What she didn't know was what condition he was in, what condition he would be in when she found him.

Would he be missing an arm or a leg? An eye? An organ?

If he was…Altria Alter knew she'd never be able to forgive herself, not for putting his life in mortal danger on a day when he was supposed to be relaxing and celebrating, and with a woman who was about as far opposite of him personality-wise as possible.

_Enough of this! You know him! This is Ritsuka, this is __**your **__Master! He can handle himself! I would not have accepted him to be by my side if he couldn't! He couldn't have lasted this long if he wasn't as capable as I-_

_**THUNK! **_

Only at the last second did she move out of the way just in time to avoid getting flatten by the massive object that busted down the double doors that she stood before. The Alter Servant blinked in surprise, her mind struggling to process exactly what had happened as the dust and ash settled. Turning her gaze to her left, she saw a massive smoldering form crumpled up against the wall, or an impact crater made in the wall. Without a doubt, the giant was done for the count, and if he was here then that could only mean…

"Ritsuka!" Shouted the corrupted Servant crossing into the throne room, which was understandable a wreck from the fight.

So too was the victor, though not nearly as much as she'd feared. Blood poured down his right side, his left-shirt sleeve completely burnt off revealing spots of burnt flesh, and yet he held up the retrieved Grail in his left hand. His right held up his cackling broadsword, used as a crouch to keep him held up less he collapse from exhaustion. And in spite of that, he smiled at her.

"How do we call this? Did I finish this before you showed up or…" He trailed off. Truthfully, he had no idea what had gone on outside of the throne room. The explosives he rigged must have done some damage and disoriented the enemy as throughout the fight, no one had dared come running to intervene.

Her lance was dismissed in a flurry of sparks and wind, her heels clicked against the floor as she rushed over to him. "We'll call it a tie, how does that sound?"

His laughter was pained, but it was proof that he was alive, which was what Altria Alter had been hoping for. As she helped him onto her shoulder, she breathed out what was undoubtedly a sigh of relief. She hadn't gotten him killed on their first "date".

Da Vinci didn't say anything when they called in to tell her that they were going to remain in the Singularity. The foxlike smile on her face spoke the words for he

* * *

r, which in Altria Alter's opinion was even worse. She was at first thankful when the call ended, but then she realized that left her and Ritsuka alone together.

"Are you…okay with this?"

He stared at her, a light tint coloring his cheeks as the situation dawned on him as well. "Okay with…spending the day with you? I don't see what's wrong with that."

Her gaze narrowed as arms crossed, brushing her up against the underside of her breasts. "This is Valentine's Day…a day you're supposed to spend with someone you…" Either he was waiting for her to finish…or daring her to finish. It was most likely the latter as his face had a slow-moving grin on it. The more she saw it the more flustered Altria Alter felt. It wasn't like this feeling was anything new, she'd felt it several times…and almost always in Ritsuka's presence. The composition of spirits that made up her being roared and raged for her to do something about the foreign, _warm _sensation spreading through her.

That feeling ahd compelled her to do some pretty wild and borderline ridiculous things. For example, what she'd spent the last three days doing in preparation for this day.

_Just pull it out and give it to him! What's the worst that can come from it?! He's already chosen you over the rest of them! _

"I mean, if I had back I'll have to deal with half of the base trying to jump me and that's…well, I'd rather be here with you."

Pulled from her thoughts, she looked to him with curiosity. "Oh? And what if I were to run off to another battle? One involving a legion of thousands?" Pressed the Alter.

His smile never wavered. "Then that's how I'll spend Valentine's Day this year. Besides…it's…fun being around you, Altria." Looking back, he still laughed at how when asked what to call her, she'd actually grabbed the notepad that lay at his desk and wrote out her preferred name. Admittedly, Ritsuka had stared at her dumbfounded causing her to question if he doubted her ability to read and write. Now that he thought about it, he was certain that she'd smirked at his flustered reaction.

"Then…I will…come with me." It wasn't so much a request so much as a demand since she'd pulled on his hand. Not his arm, but his _hand _and took him up upon Llamrei, who gave a near approving grunt before taking off. Facing forward, the black knight found herself smiling as she felt a familiar pair of arms wrapping around her waist. _Me…he chose me. On this day…he chose me. He chose…me…_Thought the King of Storms.

As they rode, thunder and lightning did not follow, nor did the mournful wails of the souls lost to the Wild Hunt as they usually did when she rode. Instead, what rode with her was a gentle breeze, the epicenter being the soul of tranquility behind her. The soul of tranquility she'd given her all-powerful spear to. The soul, the man…that she felt something resembling human affection for.

It was sight-seeing. Having some time to themselves, the King of Storms took the Japanese teenager sight-seeing across the land that she apparently recalled. When Ritsuka asked her if she rode across them back when she was still the "King of Knights", Altria Alter had given him an aside glance. Maybe she had, or maybe she hadn't. After all, as the King of Storms, her being was made up of not just her, but the hundreds, potentially thousands of the Wild Hunt that rode with her.

And yet the ride was so blissfully tranquil that Altria Alter couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming. If Valentin's Day had not yet come and she was still asleep. Such thoughts were only reinforced as she heard the sweet laughter of the human at her side, the human whose body seemed like it could be crushed like a twig, yet had resisted the divine power of Rhongomynaid, on more than one occasion. He'd earned his right to ride alongside her.

Most importantly though, Altria Alter believed he'd earned the right ot be happy, which was what she set out to do on this day.

Even as they were both hurled off her steed's backside.

"Llamrei!" Barked the female Servant glaring at her trusted steed with annoyed eyes. The phantasmal horse gave a near dismissive huff at her glare, then vanished in a buff of thunder clouds. Altria Alter reached forward and tried to call the horse back, but he actually refused her summons. This was a first time that had ever happened.

Which was apparently quite amusing for Ritsuka. "I take it we're close by to…wherever it is you're trying to take me? A…picnic spot maybe?" Nervousness laced his voice in adding the last suggestion. That nervousness was blown away by the evening wind as he saw what was unmistakable a blush on the Lancer's face.

Not making much of an effort to hide it, she pointed to the grove of trees to their right, the green leaves painted orange and red by the setting sun. After that, Altria Alter vanished leaving the human teenager to walk the path alone.

Heart thumping in his chest, he continued to walk, throwing several glances up as the dusky sky turned into night and the stars came out. Several time she stopped and looked up, marveling at the starry aware that lay ahead of him. Out came his camera, several shots being taken to help him memorialize the sight.

What awaited him at the end of his journey, however, put all the stars in the sky to shame.

The waterfall roared a blissful hum as it crashed down into the sizable lake on whose bakes rested the King of Storms…barefoot of her armor with a picnic blanket with Chaldea's logo woven into the center. She looked up at him, allowing her golden eyes to mee this stunned turquoise eyes. Hesitantly, nervously, she beckoned him over, and like one of the many wraiths she could potentially summon, he obeyed, his every step shaky until he finally collapsed in front of her.

"I…you should know that I will not do this for another, nor will there be…oh, dammit it all." Sighing while maintaining the cutest blush he'd ever seen, the Lancer reached opened up several holes in her dark-colored leotard, one along her chest and several upon her neck. Through the chest hole, she reached between her gigantic mounds and pulled out what had to be the most finally designed piece of culinary art that Ritsuka had ever seen. "Please… do not ask me how I did this…or who helped me make this. Just…just…please, enjoy it. You have…this is for you." Murmured the blonde-haired woman presenting the massive white chocolate lance to the stunned teenager. "Look, this is my first time celebrating Valentine's Day…with you, so I gave it my best-"

How shameful it was for her to be silenced by the warm feel of his hands atop of hers as he gently took hold of the chocolate lance. Though he was blushing, perhaps more so than her, Ritsuka managed to maintain a steady gaze and smile as he looked her way.

"Altria," He started causing her heart to frantically beat against her chest. "I…I really don't know what to say…because thank you doesn't seem good enough."

In spite of the embarrassment eating her up. "You don't have to say anything. Or give me anything in response. The dreams we've shared as Master and Servant…the emotions you've held for more…I can't help but want to return them to the best of my ability.

The humorous laugh that she'd secretly come to enjoy returned as he broke away from her and reached into his bag. Taking out the silver container she'd seen him pack earlier, he unhooked the case opening; from it spilled forth a silver ray of light that temporarily blinded the Lancer. As the light faded and she looked back, it was her turn to gap in shock at what she saw-two rays of chocolate modeled into the shape of finely cooked hotdogs, with a mixture of cheese, streams of cream ran along their length with cookies on the side.

"My first-time making Valentine's Day Chocolate in the shape of junk food, all by myself too." He added with a mirthful smile.

"Y-You…d-d-did this for m-m-me?" Questioned the elemental Servant, her voice quivering as something old and near forgotten rose up within her.

"Yeah, I did. I hope that's not too-ohff!" At the very least the food wasn't crushed by her surprise tackle hug. He welcomed it, especially since it offered him a chance to be physically connected to the lance-wielding woman once more. They'd been separated for close to half an hour, yet to the two of them that time had seemed longer. After spending practically the entire day together, they'd grown too dependent on having each other around.

A moan escaped the Servant as she felt her Master's hands touch her bare back. She could count on one hand the number of times he'd been able to touch some part of her that wasn't covered in armor. The time, the moments when he was able to do so were confined only to her dreams. It now seemed those dreams were becoming a reality right before her.

Prompting herself up on her hands, she stared down at him. Slowly, their eyes drifted from each other to their respective lips, which lay open in slight silts through which air rushed through.

"D-Dinner…l-let's have…dinner first." Stated the human feeling like his heart was ready to explode in his chest.

"R-Right. Right." Altria Alter repeated. "I-I would be extremely upset if you didn't at least take a bite out of the chocolate I prepared for you. I-It was…it was probably the most important thing I'd ever focused on besides my spear." Suddenly, her eyes shifted away to the moonlit lake. "And yet it is in the shape of my spear."

"Altria," Ritsuka called out reaching forward and taking her hand. "Do you remember what I told you after I summoned you in America?"

How could she ever forget? It'd been an extremely risky attempt to gather aid in the form of truly monstrous odds. It was a gamble that had ultimately paid off, in more ways than one.

"That I had more than just my spear…and you were right. I have more than just fleeting dreams of my past and those not my own." Giving him a light smile, she leaned back and took hold of her chocolate spear, presenting it to him while holding out one of his "chocolate dogs" for him to take. Catching her drift, he did that, and held it up to her lips as she stared into his eyes. "I have Chaldea…I have my…sisters…and my brother…my knights…my rivals…and most importantly, I have you."

With that, they took a bite out of their respective Valentine's Day delights, the first step in their private dinner, far away from the chaos consuming their "home".

Speaking of said home, several Servants got a sudden chill striking them as if they'd been hit by lightning. In particular, several who were practically turning the place upside down trying to find Chaldea's last remaining Master. That was when they weren't tearing each other apart in trying to find him for themselves.

* * *

"I'm…scared to go into the water with you."

Her words didn't cause much of a surprise in him. "Is it because you're afraid that you'll…"

She laughed, no doubt at the bitter irony of her situation. They sat on the banks of the lake, their naked feet immersed in the water and no more than that. If she wanted to, she could swim to the center where a solitary rock lay and turn the peaceful lake into a twirling twister of water marked with cackling lightning. And that was just with her mere presence, by adding her believed spear in she could do so much more. Placing her heart over her chest, she listened to its rhythmic beat. What was it trying to tell her? That swimming after eating was a bad idea? Especially since the food she'd ate had left her charged with vigorous energy she was extremely eager to test out?

Though Altria Alter had gone into the water before, plenty of times…she was worried that going into it with Ritsuka beside her would get her too riled up. It was her personal belief to let power run untamed and unchecked, she certainly did that with her lance. But what when there was someone beside her? Someone whom she'd rather run herself through than harm?

As usual, it was his hand, so gentle and soothing, finding her storm-ridden one.

"I'm not giving you due-credit, am I?" Inquired the Alter. "You took a fortress by yourself, handled a Grail-empowered giant by yourself, and lastly…dared to give your heart to a dream-borne spirit like me. For all you know, I may just fade away."

"You won't." Ritsuka answered in a confident voice that caused the Lancer to laugh. "I promised you that if you're a dream, I'll be the tether holding you to reality, more so than Rhon."

Lifting her leg up, she watched the droplets of water roll off her preclean skin, then dipped it back down creating a light splash. In the time it took for the droplets to rise and fall, Altria Alter acted, swiftly moving to connect her lips to Ritsuka's in her first kiss as well as his. Like a pair of serpents, his hands moved, wrapping around her waist thus deepening the kiss. It couldn't be said that neither of them was reluctant about where things were going. As their lips smashed against one another, their tongues followed suite, grinding against each other sending the first sparks of euphoria shooting through them.

In spite of being a living embodiment of the storm, Altria Alter was the first one to pull back from the kiss so she could take a breath. She had to for if she didn't, she feared she'd fade away. Or perhaps explode was a better term. Her ephemeral existence felt like it was now tethered to reality by a loose strain of rope. If they kept on going, that rope would burn and who knew where she would be.

Yet knowing that fear, she readily accepted the next kiss, begun by Ritsuka who wrapped his arms around her womanly waist. At first, she was caught by surprise, her hands remaining frozen as they brushed up against his chest. Slowly, she melted into the kiss, granting him control. Her fingers gradually spread along his chest, holding him there as their tongues got to known each other. Mouths muffled, the new couple could only mouth into one another's oral hole. For Altria Alter, the feel of the human's hands sliding across her exposed backside was enough to send sensual chills running up her spine. Without a doubt, karma had seemingly caught up to the King of Storms. On the other end, Ritsuka was still in shock that this was happening, that his long-held wish was unfolding before him.

A spark ran through the two of them, literally.

It forced Ritsuka back, as well as alarmed Altria Alter.

For once, her golden eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty. The beating in her heart had gone from fast-paced with now drumming with dread as she stared at him. "M-M-Master, I-I apologize! I-I did not mean to do that! I just-mpph!" Once again, her eyes widened as her mouth was occupied. A point went to him as he lavished her mouth with sweet attention. Briefly losing control, Altria Alter let off another miniscule electric shock between their tongues. Rather than backing away, he pushed forward, greatly surprising the Alter Servant. Her mind a stormy haze, she did the first thing that came to mind-she embraced her Master.

Their wet bodies once more pressed against each other, the growing heat between them building and practically cooking all the moisture from their bodies. After what felt like hours of oral activity, the pair separated. Ritsuka was the one who pushed away, arguably so he could look the pale-skinned blonde in the eye and ascertain what she was feeling. What he saw was pure joy shining through the confusion that came with their intimate activity.

Slowly, a smile spread along her face.

That was the first indicator. He smiled back as the next kiss began, this time with her in control. The seventeen-year-old was perfectly fine with that. What small functioning part of his brain that remained, that had _accepted _what was about to happen, realized that a woman like Altria Alter wouldn't be able to go the whole night won't at least asserting some dominance. He actually felt a pleasurable tickle run up his spine at the thought of her taking charge and having her way with him. Ritsuka had full trust in his body to handle it, he _would _handle anything that the golden-eyed Lancer threw his way, as he'd originally promised her. Fueling him was the memory of that promise causing him to tighten his grip her waist.

Even then, she separated from him, saliva and a small spark of electricity connecting their lips. Rising upward, she straddled up on the shore of the lake, the crystal blue light of the moonlight reflecting off of it and onto her stunning form. The same mystic glow she'd had while in the water now returned as they laid there not a good two feet from it. Like a lullaby, the waves softly beat against the shoreline. Altria Alter seemed somewhat mesmerized by the rhythm as Ritsuka noticed how her breathing had been synced with the water. That didn't stop her from reaching out with her hand and grasping his. He could have sworn that a bolt of lightning raced through his arm and directly into his arm causing it to slam against his ribcage. It beat again as his dominant hand was moved to Altria Alter's left-side breast. Face red, he instinctively squeezed down, even knowing that her leotard covered her. A tiny voice in the back of his head told him to rip the black clothing off of her and take his feel of the perky mound that lay beneath it.

"Altria," Breathed out the human. He'd lost himself in the golden eyes that shined like gems and the steady breathing that continuously slipped from her lips. This was exactly as how things had been a moment ago, them locked in a still embrace while physically apart. Their eyes spoke a hundred words, exchanging thoughts and feelings while their respective chests rose and fell with each beat of their hearts. _Their _hearts.

That's what his hand was over, that's what he was holding. Steadily, he'd come to grasp it, the proof of life, the proof that the King of Storms wasn't some ghostly specter as she at times wondered.

Altria Alter had convinced herself that the roar of battle was proof of her existence, but that had only been partially correct.

How foolish she felt. Thankfully, the chance to correct some of that foolishness presented itself here and now, in this moment that had been given to her. Sucking in a quick breath, she steadied herself, controlling the cyclonic energies that swelled within her. As exciting as it had felt, she didn't want anymore unwanted bursts of power. At least not ones that could go off the rails.

Oh, who was she deluding? She was an embodiment of the Wild Hunt! And she was in love! If they made it through this night without tearing up their makeshift campsite then it'd be miracle!

Pushing all those meaningless thoughts to the side, she dove down, smashing her lips against her mortal lover's. He readily responded, thrusting his hips upward and tightening his hold on her left-side breast. The dual acts caused her heart to soar and the normally stoic Lancer's cheeks to flush bright red. Ritsuka could practically feel her hammering heart through her leotard and the flesh beneath it. That's what Altria wanted him to feel; he took in the steady, warm beating of the spiritual organ. The teenager gave the mound a squeeze, feeling the thunderous beat beyond it. Altria grew more aggressive in the kiss, jamming her tongue into his mouth. Stretching his mouth wide, he gave her all the room she needed to explore. Every swirl of her tongue had Ritsuka feeling an erotic spark running up his spine.

When she pulled back, that spark compelled him to reach up and steal a kiss from the blonde. Her golden eyes stared down at him with razor-thin lust and her muffled mouth moaned. Staring back into her eyes, Ritsuka began to move his left hand from her backside to her hips. His fingers gently drummed along her body, transmitting through the fabric were waves of ecstasy that had the Lancer shivering on top of him. Gradually, he began to sit upward, slowly retaking control of the kiss, much to Altria Alter's delight. She wasn't disappointed when he removed his hand from her breast to wrap around her waist; the Alter Servant seemed happy that the two of them were now locked in the embrace typical of couples. Her soul fell backwards into what might as well have been a field of clouds, heavenly clouds mind you.

"Ah…ah…ahhh…" She whispered over and over again. The human had moved from her lips and gone onto her neck line, again. Normally, this sort of thing would have been her domain, but Altria Alter was content in letting her Master get some licks in. Actually, she was a tad more than just content with it. "M-My…my…my…Ritsuka…" She felt him smile against her skin; it was a good thing that his face was buried in the crux of her neck otherwise he would have seen the heartfelt smile that blossomed along her face. Such a thing was totally out of place on the King of Storms, but she had a reason to be truly happy from the heart, to feel as normal humans did.

Besides, it wasn't like this was the last time she'd smile like this, and surely he'd catch those smiles as well.

Hands that could send forth cyclonic blasts able to shatter boulders gently caressed the black mess that was his hair. Crushing his skull like a grape would have been so easy, but Altria Alter would sooner plunge her own lance through her stomach than do such a no thing. And she'd unleash said lance's power before she allowed anyone else to do what she was doing to him now. Overwhelmed by the romantic feelings now freely surging through her, the Lancer reached down and lightly kissed his black mop. Her reward for such an act was a sensual bite on the neck; a bolt of erotic lightning shot through her giving her reason to scream.

Temporarily withdrawing from the embrace of her neck and shoulder, the human smiled. "You're all riled up now…aren't you, Altria?"

"I-I was…already like that…long before…you got to my neck." Shivered the normally stoic and fierce Servant. She clenched even harder at him, a sure sign of the arousal that had now worked through eighty-percent of her body and mind. Panting, she dug her nails into his back causing him to groan not in pain but in pleasure. It was a sweet, sweet sound to Altria Alter's ears. "Ritsuka…how long do you plan on teasing me like this? I am a king, you know."

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled. He didn't sound at all afraid, in fact, he sounded _amused_, almost like he was the one in control of this situation. Perhaps validating his attitude, he moved his hands beneath the dark leotard that she wore, his fingers gliding across her skin. Altria Alter's response began with a hush, then grew into labored panting as a red blush started to spread across her face. _That _Ritsuka was able to see, along with the rapidly glazing over look in her eyes. Smirking, he whispered, "You're _my _king." Naked shock colored her face, along with the flame-red blush, as she registered his words. Chuckling, he reached up and tapped her lips. The kiss lasted for only a couple of seconds, but it was enough for Altria Alter to get hooked, which was exactly what Ritsuka had planned on happening.

She never wanted him to leave, never wanted the kiss to end. Something had been unlocked, unleashed inside of her hearing those words of promise, _"You're __**my**__ king."_ Such a statement could only have been ripped from the pages of some romantic dribble, and yet…hearing them had her throwing all that she had onto the human before her. He'd proven himself a capable Master…and…comrade…and…more. As she hungrily kissed him, and returned his own kisses, she realized deep in her heart that the human portion of her that remained had longed for _him_. After all, who else could have been worthy to ride alongside her, fight alongside her? _Love _her? Was she even worthy of being loved? What was lovable about her?

So many questions, but in this moment, they were all cast to the wayside as Ritsuka's presence demanded her full attention. Likewise, her presence in his arms and on his lips fully occupied his mind.

A thought crossed his mind on how to make the moment even more magical. Smirking as he continued to kiss her, the human dragged them to his left, towards the lake. Altria Alter gave a startled cry as they rolled right into the water, the resulting splash echoing through their little campsite.

Beneath the water, Altria Alter looked to him with shock, then with glee. His little stunt had caught her by surprise…and amused her, quite a fit. The fact that Ritsuka lived past the next ten seconds of doing so made it all the more impressive. Her mind carried out one last function before it shut off in favor of continuing what began on the land, fashioning a bubble of air around the two of them. Said air bubble would provide an infinite supply for the human where as for Altria Alter, well, it helped her maintain some measure of control.

Which was threatened by the fiery underwater kiss the couple quickly threw themselves into. Tongues clashed at one another and mouths hungrily bit at one another. They were practically able to produce a column of steam underwater with how intensely they went at each other. Occasionally, their mouths slipped from one another's embrace and found their cheeks; all they did was continue to smoother each other in sloppy kisses. Ritsuka's hands once again slipped beneath the black leotard she wore as her only undergarment; a tiny voice in his head told him to strip her of it. Suddenly, his head was pulled back giving him a seconds' long look into his Servant's shimmer eyes. She too wanted to finish removing the rest of his clothing and embrace his fully naked and undoubtedly wet body.

Eye-to-eye, a choice was made.

Together, they ascended, breaking the water's surface and dispelling the air bubble they'd been enveloped in. Both Master and Servant inhaled fistfuls of fresh, clean night air as ripples fanned out from their joined bodies. Running off of sheer euphoria, they embraced again, losing their minds in the sweet, sweet kiss that ensued. Arms wrapped around hips and fingers greedily clawed at naked skin, sometimes leaving scratch marks. Those marks deepened when the occasional squeeze came, their wet bodies melding together just like their lips were. Red-faced, they broke away, then went back at one another.

Altria Alter half-moaned and half-cried as she felt her buttocks being aggressively palmed. Acting on primal desire, she wrapped her bare legs around his waist, her nails breaking the skin of his back.

Ritsuka took control of the kiss, gradually dragging the two of them towards the shore, and away from the floating black cloth that had been Altria Alter's leotard. It felt like a voyage across a vast ocean as they never once let up in the erotic embrace that they'd begun. Not even when he deposited her bare bond on the shore did the action stop. Getting the hint, the Servant's hands snapped at his belt and pants. Much to her shock, and slight frustration, a pair of hands grabbed at her wrists, stopping her. What was impressive was that they'd managed to do that before she was able to finish, quite a feat.

The human enjoyed the pleading look in the Lancer's eyes, almost like that of a child who'd just been denied her favorite toy. It made him all the more willing to get what enjoyment he could out of this waterside intercourse that they were engaging in. First, he baited her, leaning forward and kissing her. Though she longed to have her hands wrapped around his cock, Altria Alter more than welcomed the passionate kiss that came in its place. The same hunger she held for his cock was transformed into a hunger for his lips; thankfully, that hunger was sated in the best way possible. Until Ritsuka pulled away ending it.

"Altria," he began. Ritsuka honestly had no idea where this part of himself was coming from, it was like an adrenaline rush! "Are you horny for me?"

"Yes!" Her response was immediate, direct, and most importantly, heartfelt. "Yes, I am…horny for you, Ritsuka. Now…h-h-hurry up and even things out!" Snapped the now blushing Servant.

He chuckled in thinking about the positions they were in. His pants were dripping wet as was her naked body, which was also on full display in front of him. Out in the open were the two gigantic melons that were Altria Alter's breasts. The nipples were ripe and red, dripping with water from the lake; every breath she took caused the two mounds to rise and fall, droplets rolling down her skin. It was next to impossible to tear his eyes away from them and focus on her face, but once he did, Ritsuka focused on her golden eyes and flushed cheeks. Yet more, his blessings continued, seeing the King of Storms in such a state, giving him such a look of _wanting_. Temporarily giving into it, Ritsuka leaned down for another kiss. Altria Alter accepted it, just as she accepted the previous kiss in substitution of getting her hands on his dick. His mouth was always a worthy consolation prize; no, his _entire being _was a prize onto itself. It was a sacred treasure that had fallen into her lap and now that it had, she couldn't let it go.

She couldn't let him go; Altria Alter knew that she never would even if her entire existence tittered on the brink of fading away.

The roar of the waterfall was the background sympathy to their embrace, and the soft beat of the lake was further soothing for the two of them. They caressed her bare legs and his bare feet. The former wrapped around his waist as he sat upright, taking her into his arms and squishing her monstrous tits against his chest. Slowly, he began to move them back toward the water for another swim. Both happily embraced the blue waves, which also seemingly caressed them as they swim forward and back, to the left and to the right, up and down.

Every glimpse they caught of one another, dripping wet with moonlight water, was an image they burned into their respective minds. The Lancer's black leotard had long since floated off to the edge of the lake were neither of the pair paid it much mind. Countless waves were made from the two moving back and forth through the water, never breaking their physical embrace, even when they dove underwater. There was no need to create another air bubble around him; Ritsuka felt a steady rush of air, and some electricity, being breathed into him from the blonde beauty in his arms. She was his source of life in practically every sense of the word; it cut both ways. Eyes alight, the King of Storms created a small cyclone underwater, it pushed them upward, carrying them back towards the surface. The moon was their guiding light, and upon breaking the surface the shining illumination.

Ritsuka's eyes nearly popped out of his skull in basking in the vintage of beauty that he now held in his arms. The beauty that was the King of Storms, Altria Pendragon Alter.

Her pale skin was beautiful, dotted with moist sparkles curtsy of their time underwater and the shine of the hazy moon overhead. Fierce golden eyes that generally held disinterest or blood-hungry excitement, glowed like polished topaz gems; their shine was reserved for him and him alone. Ritsuka's heart swelled with pride and glee seeing the gorgeous British Servant smile down at him with heartfelt emotion. He had little over ten seconds to bask in the combined beauty of it all before the Lancer lunged at him, bringing him back down into the water, his lips on hers in another kiss that could have turned the water around them to steam. She was in the driver's seat now, and just like before, Ritsuka had next to no problem with that. He subtly felt her pushing him back towards the shore; he had a strong idea as to why. And he had no problem in presenting his member to his blonde lover.

As he had basked in her moonlit beauty, Altria Alter took the opportunity to bask in his as they found themselves back on the lakeshore. Now, after all they had done, she felt like there was no shame in "ogling" him as she heard it was called. After all, had he not given a passionate declaration that he was hers? Placing a hand against his chest, she panted, quietly moving the other to push away some of the dark locks that stuck to his face. Just when she thought that his turquoise eyes couldn't get any more radiant, she was proven wrong.

How odd it was, to her, "color" was something that really only came into focus during battle, and even then, the colors were limited. Shades of red, gray, white, and black were the ones she felt the strongest connection to. But then came along Ritsuka Fujimaru with his sparkling blue eyes, eyes that shined with such vibrant life that Altria Alter wondered how her path and his could have ever crossed.

He was tranquility, he was peace and harmony. Once upon a time, she'd been those things, but then fate took her on a different path that led her to walking a road shrouded in lightning and blood.

Ritsuka had appeared to her on that road, almost like some sort of divine reward to her for walking it. Normally, she'd had scuffed at such a thing, but this time…she was going to take it, take him.

And in turn, she'd be _his _reward; for all that he'd done for humanity, for her knights…for her. Such a brave soul that called out to whatever nobility remained in her…and the womanly aspects that she'd attempted to bury. Grasping hold of those aspects, she rolled the two of them over so he was on top. Altria Alter had to admit, while a forceful woman, she felt a certain sense of glee in having him on top of her. And then there was the pure bliss that came from having their naked chests pressing against each other.

Hours seemed to have passed by the time they separated from each other. "Ritsuka…you've…it's high-time you had your _real _Valentine's treat, isn't it?" Giggled the Lancer, or at least she hoped it was a giggle. While she was fully accepting of these new emotions, showing them in the "right way" was still new to her.

Luckily, Ritsuka was fast to pick up on the signal; smiling at her, he quietly informed her that he'd do his best to give her exactly what she wanted. Smiling back, she lay both hands beside her head, taking in silent breaths as to ready herself. Her, the King of Storms, needing preparation? Truly, the Last Master of Humanity's power was far-reaching and all-conquering.

Proof of it came in the breathless moan that flew from her lips in feeling him not kiss, but at first fondle her melons. Her pussy tingled and her legs sensually rubbed together out of reflex. A grin screeching from ear-to-ear, Ritsuka planted several kisses on Altria Alter's face while his hands softly padded her breasts. He was doubtlessly living out one of his deepest fantasies, yet keeping a small measure of control within himself. Time would tell how long that lasted.

His fondling grew as he began to move down, kissing his way down until at last reaching her two gargantuan mounds. Still in a teasing mood, Ritsuka gave the right breast a gentle kiss at best; his ears buzzed with yet another moan from the Lancer's lips. They continued, growing in number as he rained down more kisses along the breast, and picked up where he left off in fondling the other. He'd get to it in time, but for now, her right nipple was what he focused his surprisingly skilled tongue and teeth on. The latter were no doubt what caused the blonde's back to arch up. Delighting in the response, Ritsuka bit down harder, and pinched at her left nipple with his free hand.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh…!" Altria Alter could only imagine how vulnerable she must have looked, a state that hundreds would have given to have her in. Ritsuka Fujimaru cemented himself as the only one who'd ever be able to reduce her to such a state. She looked forward to more moments like this in the future, as evident by the hazy smile she wore while her breasts were toyed with. Were she not so caught in the rapture, she'd have encouraged Ritsuka to do more, to play with her to his heart's content, not that he needed anymore encouragement.

He was, after all, living the dream.

As they had been offered to him, Ritsuka graciously helped himself to the twin peaks licking, pinching, and biting them to his heart's content. Not one second went by when Altria Alter wasn't moaning in bliss, when _he _wasn't making her moan in bliss. Every cry was fuel to the fire that had started burning within him. Between the kisses and bites, he sucked in quick breaths to steady himself, even if only for a few seconds at best. He could practically feel the hundreds of jolts that jumped between the two of them, from her body to his and back again. Each one tore away at the measure of composure he'd attempted to build up as not to lose himself. At some point, Ritsuka just gave up entirely.

Altria Alter giggled in ecstasy when his mouth finally moved to her left side breast and her right was the one that received the attention of his fingers. Even now, as she was floating on cloud nine, a part of her remained aware of the ways in which he pleasured her. The crescent moon hanging in the sky was just barely discernable to her eyes, the rapidly-growing fog of desire clouding her vision; pretty soon she believed she wouldn't be able to see anything, only feel. With all of her heart, Altria Alter looked forward to that time. She believed it was fast-approaching as Ritsuka's treatment of her breasts grew rougher, no doubt because of the sensual storm swirling about within him. It manifested in the erotic bites that he inflicted on her, his tongue roaming over the pink summit of her breast. Altria Alter felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she felt both peaks come under joint assault, sending two surging rivers of bliss running through her; they intersected at her heart nearly causing it to explode.

The danger continued even after her moved his lips away from her jiggling mounds, instead, the frantic beating was feed with multiple kisses to her abdomen. Altria Alter could practically feel him moving down her stomach here, running his tongue along her wet skin as if it were some frozen desert.

"R-Ritsu…Ritsuka…Ritsuka…" Repeated the Leader of the Wild Hunt, her voice far from the commanding tone she used to rally the thousands of spirits and specters that made up part of her being. Some of those spirits were roaring at her to turn the tables, rip his soaked pants and undergarments off and impale herself on his rod. Holding back such desires, the Lancer shut her eyes and patiently waited for the tingle that was to come when her womanly center was touched by another.

There had been…temptations, several. Unlike Ritsuka, however, she'd managed to keep her more lewd dreams from crossing the Master-Servant mind link. She hoped. All those times she'd woke up from a lustful fantasy, Altria Alter had felt a budding desire to reach down and touch herself. Only a steely coating of resolve had stayed her head; that said, one could have questioned how long that resolve would hold out if her Master had chosen another woman. Also included in that question was if those dreams would have involved them having intercourse while off to the side laid the remains of the woman she'd torn apart to get to her Master. Thankfully, none of that ever come to pass.

"Oooooooohhhhh!" All he did was kiss her wet fold, but that kiss sent a special bolt of lightning up her storm-composed body. Her inwards sizzled and cackled having been cooked in the span of a single second. "Y-You…like…m-my…pussy?"

The temporary withdrew to answer her question didn't bother her on account of the fact she was graced with his smiling face, comparable to the shine of victory after a hard battle. "I do…so much that I hope you don't mind…but I may just get as addicted to it as your breasts."

Altria Alter laughed. "You are free to do so, after all…it is…yours, my pussy is yours. I…hope it never disappointed."

Licking his lips, he mumbled out a response that was lost to Altria Alter as her head fell back in feeling his lips on her vagina yet again. She'd gone from keeping her hands at her side to know grasping at the grass, racking her nails through the dirt to palming her lover's dark hair. Everything was proceeding just like one of her more lucid dreams, minus the hum of the waterfall and lake, that was an added bonus. More sensual bolts followed after the initial one, the strongest coming as she felt Ritsuka's tongue begin to probe her womanly folds. She breathed out his name again, some ingrained instinct telling her what was to come next.

With one finger, Ritsuka Fujimaru caused the King of Storms to howl so loudly she could rival a thunderstorm. The sound rung in his ears, bringing a wide grin and somewhat relieved grin to his face. Letting the cry hang in the air, he added a second finger, then began to move both in and out of her Lancer's womanly snatch. Altria Alter's eyes temporarily rolled into the back of her head while her whole body shook like a boat on the water. At last, the awaited abyss of pleasure she'd been seeking had found her. Her back arched and her mouth hung open as screams of ecstasy poured form her lips. Both his fingers and tongue were now probing her entrance. Silently, Altria Alter breathed out a sigh of relief in keeping herself truly "pure" for her Master-turned-lover.

"Oh….ooooh! Right there! More…harder…harder, oh God…Ritsuka…!" Cheeks ablaze, she squeezed at his head, pushing his face deeper in between her legs. Left with no choice, as well as having made a mental commitment, the human tunneled deeper into her. Altria Alter began to thrash her head about from side to side, tears slowly pooling in her eyes as the pleasure began to reach its zenith.

She knew she couldn't hold out much longer, but that didn't stop her warrior pride from having her make an effort. Ultimately though, in the face of his masculine assault, her defense -0=crumbled.

"RITSUKAAAA!"

Somewhere above their heads, a crack of thunder exploded, a symbolic resonance of the scream that flew from Altria Alter's lips as she experienced her first ever orgasm. It certainly rocked her world, left her reeling like she'd just be thrown from her horse was and was whirling through the air. Her back arched off the wet ground in a perfect arch and remained so, her legs firmly locked around the human who'd introduced her to the luxurious realm of sexual pleasure. Altria Alter wished she could have been frozen in mid-air, that way, the moment would last forever, the bliss would last forever. Alas, it all ended, too fast for her liking.

She began to descend, the journey downward quickly proving to be perhaps just as blissful as the one upward. Altria Alter could stretch out her fingers and swear she felt the air itself snaking its way across her palms, caressing her body in such a warm and tender embrace; nowhere was it stronger than between her legs. The Lancer was only faintly aware of how her lower body shook ever so slightly, or maybe it was more than that; it was a tad hard to tell as her mind was a fuzzy haze of euphoria. From the air into a sea she went, sinking to the lustful depths; with all of her heart she didn't mind staying there, perhaps forever.

Bit by bit, the haze faded allowing her to glimpse a surprisingly clear and starry night sky. Something deep stirring in her, Altria Alter reached out with her right hand, something she hadn't done in what felt like years. Was it centuries? A millennia? It was so hard to tell how much time had passed since she'd gone from being human to whatever she was now.

Running up alongside her hand was another, not wasting a second, the pale-skinned Servant clapped it in hers. It was warm and full of life, yet unlike hers, the hand and limb were lined with faint scars. Their hands remained facing skyward, then gradually descended down, filling the space between the Servant and her Master as they turned to face one another.

"Ritsuka," Altria Alter started, a cute blush on her pale cheeks and a smile on her face. "Did you…enjoy your king's juices?"

His laughter was all the answer she needed, but always one to go the extra mile, the human leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. It caused Altria Alter's cheeks to brighten. "I did, it was the best Valentine's Day treat that I've ever had, Altria."

Her heart pounding in her chest and a tempest of heat raging in her cheeks, the Lancer giggled, a truly chime-like sound that caused Ritsuka to smile and laugh. Seeing an opportunity, she took the reigns of the next kiss, slowly spreading her arms along his shoulders. Ritsuka responded in kind by snaking his arms around her waist and turning the two of them over so she was on top. Her naked body pressed against his half-naked one, their chests pressing against one another. Taking advantage of their positions, the black-haired youth began to grope and massage the bare ass of the King of Storms. For just a few precious seconds, she separated herself from him, looking into his turquoise eyes with her golden yellow ones. Only one thought was sent through them before she resumed the make-out session that had begun in the wake of the first orgasm of the night.

They were in perfect tandem with one another, surprisingly enough. The Master's hands lavishly worked their magic on the blonde beauty's backside while she took to keeping his mouth occupied with a spicy combination of short and long kisses. Very rarely was Ritsuka able to taste open air, not that he needed to as the British woman atop of him provided all the air, and the fire, he needed to live. When her kisses grew long, he gripped her buttocks, digging his fingers into the pale flesh in response to the long swipes her tongue took while inside of his mouth. Altria Alter enjoyed the dance, but she also knew a thing or two about how to spice it up. His groan was louder than hers when she aggressively grinded her lower body against his, her wet snatch pressing against his loins. Behind his pants, the human's penis cried out for attention.

Its cries continued as Altria Alter continued her little "assault" on the teenager. Sensually biting her lip, Ritsuka eventually responded in kind by thrusting his hips upward, giving his blonde lover a better feel of the masculine member that he knew she hungered for. Altria Alter arched upward, her beautiful pale-skinned body stretching toward the sky.

"R-R-Ritsuka…" Pleaded the Lancer looking down upon him. "I…I want you…I want to see your lance."

"See?" He asked with a raised eyebrow?"

"It is my right! I-I am your woman, am I not!" Declared the Alter with fiery eyes and a thundering heart. Seeing the affirmative light in his eyes, Altria Alter sucked in a breath and regained a small modicum of control over herself. "I have been patient…but now…I will have it. I will lay claim to it as it is my right as your Servant, your king…and your woman." Her eyes flashed seeing the crimson blush on his face, a slight smirk quickly followed as she ran a finger down her lover's cheek. "Big or small…I will have it, Ritsuka. I will cherish it." Driving her point home, she leaned down and connected their lips, completely entrapping the human in the moment. Once again, she felt his member poke at her loins, which themselves were growing wetter by the second. There was no telling how long her self-control would last, but she knew what she wanted to do and set out to do it.

That still didn't stop the nervousness from bubbling within her as she set about undoing his belt and pants zipper. Maybe it was a good thing that somewhere, deep down inside, some shred of that socially awkward and shy little girl still remained, especially now as she readied herself to lay claim to the man who'd given his heart to her.

At the very least he was just as nervous as her. It was atypical of him as a man to be so calm and charming when he was in control, but now as he lay before her, ready to reveal herself to him in all his intimacy, hints of shyness were coming out. Truthfully, Altria Alter found something comforting in that fact. As he'd said, he was only human.

By her count…he was almost six good inches…six…good…meaty inches…and maybe a little something else there too. Altria Alter stared wide-eyed and mouth shut at her Master's "lance" as it lay before her, spurts of pre-cum leaking from the tip and beginning to run down the length. Sparing a glance to the side, she noted several cum-stains on his boxers, proof that he'd had just as hard a time keeping his arousal contained as she had.

"My Master…your lance…it is…it is…it is mine." Hearing her heart drumming in her ears, she gripped the male organ causing the teenager to squeak in slight surprise. Were she not so enraptured in own her feelings, Altria Alter might have teased him about it. "Mine. Mine. Mine." Repeated the Lancer again and again as she subconsciously began to pump Ritsuka's penis. _It is mine. Not Drake's. Not Ishtar's. Not Jeanne's. Not Scathach's. Not Medb's. It is mine. Mine. Mine. Mine! Mine! It is-_

"Ah!"

Being so caught up in her own triumph, Altria Alter was caught completely unsuspected by the hot and salt cum burst that shot out from her Master's dick. It hit her square in the face, knocking her out of her mental rant and snapping her back into reality. The reality that she had just made her Master and lover cum without even meaning to.

"A-Altria! I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that! I-I just lost control for a second and I-" Fired off the Japanese youth feeling his heart take a sudden blow at the eerie silence that followed from his accidental release. His stream of apologies was cut-off by catching sight of the near predatory light in Altria Alter's yellow eyes. "A-Altri-aaaaahhhh!"

She hit the ground running, pumping his cock using both her fingers in an effort to induce another orgasmic shot. After just a few strokes, she got her wish and once more, the King of Storms' face was doused with the human's masculine juices. A moan of bliss escaped her as she basked in the warm cream, some of which also stained her hands which lay wrapped around the teenager's member. Through it all, Altria Alter smiled, and she showed that smile to him as she looked up meeting his gaze.

That was all the push that Ritsuka needed.

A single heartbeat was all it took for him to reached forward and grab a hold of his lover's blonde hair bun and push it forward while launching his hips in the opposite direction. Altria Alter's cum-covered face was buried in-between his legs, his dick lodged in her already wet mouth. Within seconds, Altria Alter's lips bore down on him, trapping him in the warm cavern of her mouth. Burning hot fire racing through him, the teenager began to rock his hips forward and back, his dick throbbing within his blonde lover's oral hole.

The tainted Servant gladly let her eyes roll into the back of her head as she felt her mouth become completely dominated by her lover's masculine member. Between the fullness of it and the residual taste of his cum in her mouth, Altria Alter felt like she was tasting the fine wine of the gods and the faeries, beverages and delights barred from ever entering the taste buds of mortals.

Her pussy howled in thirst while she satisfied the deep-seated longing she'd gained for her Master's dick. Likewise, indulged in the hidden desire he no doubt possessed of pushing his cock in and out of her mouth, driving it deeper and deeper with every thrust. If her eyesight were clouded, Altria Alter would have been able to the rapidly-growing aroused look on his face, a face that she feared he'd never make at her. Well, now he was, and was making it in spades as he laid claim to the warm territory of her mouth. He wanted to dominate it, stain it with his manly essence just as he'd (accidently) done to her ethereal face. Quick breaths escaped his clenched lips as he furiously pushed in and out of her mouth.

Altria Alter loved every second of it, she savored every second of it like it was the last thing she'd ever experience. Her face was sullied from the forehead down, her nostrils filled with the sensual smell of her lover's sweat and cum, and lastly but most importantly-his lance was driven as deeply as possible into her throat; the friction borne from it rushing forward and back had her entire body shaking like as if she were prey before a predator, again.

There was a short throbbing, then the predator pounced. Her Master's head was thrown back while an ear-piercing scream left his ears, a jolt running through his body then passing on into her. Altria Alter's eyes shot open wide as she took in his next burst of cum, this time where it belonged-into her mouth. Between her legs, a steady stream of feminine nectar leaked out, a symbolic representation of her own ecstasy which was growing by the second.

Left with no choice, and wanting nothing else, the Lancer-Class Servant swallowed the loads of his cum as it poured down her throat. It was so delicious that it exceeded anything she'd ever ingested, all the wines, beverages, and even the chocolates they'd shared earlier. Now she knew what some women meant when they said, _"Nothing can rival a man's juices, and if you give him some of yours, he'll be hooked for life,"_. A criticizing voice added that there was a "hopefully" at the end of that statement, but Altria Alter had no doubt that Ritsuka would seek out no other woman after tasting her juices, just like how she would take no man's cum save for hers. They were bound to each other, now spiritually and physically.

When she at last regained the ability to open her eyes, her breath caught in her throat seeing the lustful fire still remained in his turquoise orbs. He was holding it back, no doubt trying to be a gentleman as he'd just came twice; what excited her was the fact that he still had _more _to give. Altria Alter still had plenty more to give herself, and she was all too eager to keep on going.

"You have a wish that you've dreamt of being granted, right, Ritsuka?" Whispered the blonde Servant moving both her hands to the underside of her breasts.

"I-I…I…I have." Admitted the Japanese teenager, unable to look away from her seductive face. Oh, how the roles between them had reversed, and how secretly he was enjoying it behind a shy and even confused face. "I dreamed of getting a titfuck by you, of no one but you."

"So…you're saying my breasts are the finest in all of Chaldea? Finer even than say…Drake or Raiko's?" Cooed the King of Storms, lust dancing in her eyes.

It caused Ritsuka's penis to throb, another shot of cum threatening to be shot out. "I'll choose you over all of them every time…and…I'll…you're the only one for me, Altria."

Her smile was an interesting mix of seductive and heartwarming, a perfect picture of lovely beauty. "Then you shall be my one and only. I shall satisfy every carnal desire you hold, my love." With those words, she moved in and sandwiched the teenager's cock between her mounds. The sound of his throaty howl was music to Altria Alter's ears, her heart swelled with proud triumph as the sound reverberated through her mind. "Now, lay back…and enjoy it, enjoy _me_." She whispered before beginning to gently pump his dick using her mounds.

Ritsuka could do nothing but lay back flat against the grass, his heart continuously pounding against his chest like a battering ram. Any second now, something was going to give, rather that his chest, his lower region, his mind, or his cock, it was like a mad race to see which one it was. Just as his Servant had done, he dug his fingers into the water-soaked dirt, an occasional arching of the back causing him to leave the ground. All of it was due to the tendrils of sensual lightning shooting forth from his lower regions, from his cock being massaged by two of the greatest, most milky breasts to ever grace Britain's shores.

Daring to look down, a tiny voice boasted to him that those breasts no longer belonged to Britain, they belonged to _him_. Such a thought was capped off by the sweet feel of Altria Alter's tongue running its way up his tip.

"Ahhh…ahhhh!"

_So, this is what that so-called pride looks and feels like. I like it, but not as much as that fate that you're making, my Master. _Giggled the gold-eyed blonde while continuing her previous actions of teasing his dick. Ritsuka's body couldn't stop moving, and for good reason; her actions were creating a storm of sensual bliss that was tearing his body apart. A lustful thunderclap exploded when she took the whole of his tip back into her mouth. A small squirt of pre-cum was blasted into her mouth, sending Altria Alter's brain into overdrive.

Her stroking of his penis grew, in turn causing the erotic storm to swirl and cackle with greater intensity. Every moment of it was savored, though only Ritsuka was in a position to voice just how _gratifying _the entire thing was; it wasn't like trying to keep it contained was high on his list of priorities. Besides, somewhere, in some still-functioning corner of his mind, he realized the louder he shouted the more Altria Alter serviced him. Making the connection, he screamed as loud as possible, begging, ordering, encouraging her, to do more. Like a dutiful Servant, like a faithfully lover, she obliged bringing him to the heights of ecstasy where he finally saw the light.

"ALTRIIIAAA!"

The Lancer continued her ministrations even as she was doused with another steamy blast of her admirer's love nectar. It had been the overall plan as she'd deeply come to enjoy being blasted with his masculine essence. Her mouth parted in a relieved, tender sigh of bliss as her face was practically buried under layers of human cum. As it soaked into her skin, Altria Alter actually felt herself becoming charged up, all the neurons in her brain firing and the pores in her skin opening. Through cum-covered eyes, she looked to the panting teenager and smiled at him. She held his gaze, giving him something to focus on as he calmed down.

Lying back, he allowed himself to orgasm two more times at the tits, and mouth, of the voluptuous blonde in-between his legs. The quiet sounds of her actions and hum of the waterfall nearly lulled him to sleep. What kept him awake though, was the undercurrent of energy that he felt flowing into him from Altria Alter's mouth and tints. It almost felt like the sexual intercourse was empowering him just as it was her.

Part of that was why sitting up was of little to no difficulty, other than some slight light-headiness that came with getting a blowjob and titfuck by the woman of his dreams. Said woman was resting beside him with a small but content smile on her face. Which was still covered almost entirely in his cum.

"That was Valentine's gift I've ever received." She stated leaning on his shoulder as they stared out at the water. A hand wrapped around her waist, a lone thumb began to rub circles upon her side.

"Likewise,…but…Altria…there's still…well-"

"You want to fuck me." She politely cut-off; how was she was able to say such a vulgar thing, yet still maintain such a pure and innocence face, and even then while covered in his love nectar? "And I…want to be fucked by you, I want you to claim to me as your woman." A cum-stained hand rose and fell atop his chest, the palm falling on where his heart beat. Altria Alter could feel it and took solace in the sound. "That is what this day is for, yes? It is…laying claim to you and you claiming me…that is what I wished for this Valentine's Day."

Turning a little to face her, the human smiled lovingly at the blonde Lancer. "Then who I am to deny my Servant my Servant…no, how can I turn away the greatest woman that I've ever met." He didn't at all mind that he got his face smeared in his own cum by kissing her, it wasn't like he hadn't made a bit of a mess of himself during those private moments of self-pleasure. The taste of his juices on Altria's mouth made him forget about it altogether anyway. They remained connected at the lips for as long as they could, or rather, for as long as Altria Alter wanted. Cupping his face, she stood up, taking him with her. Heart thumping, he began to follow her into the water where they would wash themselves off.

Ultimately, they washed each other off, taking handfuls of water and dumping it onto one another's faces before diving down beneath the surface. Their lips unsurprisingly found each other once again when those times came. Sucking on one another, the couple began to quietly swim towards the lone rock island that they had seen earlier. One could argue they'd be saving it for when they arrived at this moment, which they just had.

Altria Alter reached the rock first, droplets of crystalline water pouring down her unmarked body; Ritsuka took a second to marvel at the sculpted beauty that was the King of Storms. Between his legs, his dick throbbed, his inner lust screamed for him to plunge it into her wet snatch. Giggling, the Lancer turned and presented herself to him.

"Ritsuka…my love…take me." She whispered with heavenly eyes.

Taking her by the hips, the teenager angled his member for penetration. One last look of confirmation passed between the two of them, then he pushed forward.

"Aaaaaahhh!"

The fullness of his lance was…unexpected. Nothing had ever gone into her vaginal hole, though her years of hard riding had broken her hymen sparing her the pain that came with one's first time. That left Ritsuka with unimpeded access to her pussy, his duck plowed straight on ahead, filling it up with its sizable thickness. Altria Alter's eyes flew wide open, which was how they remained as the seventeen-year-old began to thrust into her hips in earnest.

"Your…cock…Ritsuka…your cock…so…big…so…so…" Stars condensed and exploded into her vision while her ability to speak gradually began to leave her.

"Do you…like it?" He asked through the grunts and thrusts that marked each passing second.

Sucking in a breath, the blonde reached up and cupped his watery cheeks. "I _love _it. Now, fill me to the brim!" Commanded the once radiant blonde-haired woman.

His next thrust was different, it was more forceful, aggressive even. Ritsuka clenched at her hips to anchor himself down as he began to push in and out, grinding against the walls of the Lancer's vaginal hole. Immediately, the fruits of his labors manifested in screams and shouts that rolled out of her mouth, along with a little bit of drool for good measure.

"This has been my dream for the longest time." Ritsuka growled, his normally calm eyes predatory and filled with a roaring fire. "To have you in my arms like this, to have my cock _inside of you_! Marking you! Claiming you as my woman!" She wasn't completely gone as Altria Alter had enough sense to wrap her arms and legs around his neck and waist; or maybe not, those could have just been primal impulses for all he knew. Regardless, he jammed his cock inward, basking in the organic inferno that was his lover's pussy. There was no coordination as she smashed their lips together, salvia running from their mouths and tongues.

"I…I…"

"You what, Altria? You what?" Questioned the black-haired teen. He knew he wasn't making things easy for her, he _didn't _make things easy for her with the way he thrusted into her pussy, hitting her womanly core by sheer chance. Her grip on him tightened and her eyes temporarily widened to rival a full moon.

"I…I…"

"You want, Altria?" He growled again.

"I've had this dream as well! I've secretly longed for such a moment like this!" Finally shouted the Lancer seconds before beginning another wild kiss. Her innermost dream came true as Ritsuka gathered his strength and pushed his dick into her; just like before, her core was hit, and the response was great. "More! More! More!"

Holding fast to the British woman, the Japanese youth turned himself into a living piston, his cock driving in and out of her frontal hole multiple times in the span of seconds. It felt almost like all the strength he'd gathered was being poured into this one moment, into pleasuring the fierce woman who'd stolen his heart. She'd given him hers in return, and that left him with only one goal-slathering her inners with his juices. So far, he was on the way to doing just that, in spades.

"Ahhh…yes, yes! Right there! Please, harder! Harder!"

"So tight, so tight…but so damn good!"

It wouldn't have been a stretch to say they'd lost their minds. The light of reason had long-since faded from their eyes, especially Altria Alter, who looked like she was listening to the music of the spheres. That's arguably what Ritsuka heard in her lustful shouts, which grew louder and louder as he felt himself reaching his release. He wasn't alone as from the way his lover's vaginal muscles throbbed, she was on her way as well.

"Altria…"

"Yes… I can…I can feel it!"

"Altria!"

"YES!"

"ALTRIA!"

"YESSSS! YES, RITSUUUKA!"

Having reached her core, and his limit, the human's cock exploded in orgasmic juices filling the Servant's womb. Not a second after him, Altria Alter herself came, her walls clamping down on the superheated penis and dousing it in a tidal waves of equally steamy love nectar. Their combined roar of orgasmic release sent literal waves across the lake.

Hours seemingly passed before either of them were able to think coherently, or even pretend at trying to. One into either of their eyes and one would have seen that the fires of lust had not yet subsided.

Proof of that continued smoldering manifested in Altria Alter's nest actions. Her previous fear of losing control had apparently evaporated as she grabbed hold of her man's body and willed the wind to carry them over the water. They left soft ripples over the surface as the whirlwind silently moved them onto the lake's shoreline. Upon touching the ground, Altria Alter moved onto her hands and knees before looking back to the teenager. From the side of his vision, he watched her move into position and knew in a heartbeat that she'd seen some of his more vivid dreams.

"Come on," Altria Alter baited shaking her ass in front of him with a seductive look on her face. "Use your lance to break me like I know you've always wanted to."

_**SMACK! **_

"Don't you also mean how _you_ have wanted me to?" Corrected the black haired youth as he teased her anal hole with his erect cock. It was just as nail-biting for him as it was for her as she'd been right, deep down, a part of him had truly dreamed of bending her over and fucking her ass until his cum was leaking from her butthole. Having the opportunity right in front of him was almost too much for him to. He didn't exactly help himself with several more water-soaked smacks to her ass, but it certainly helped to harden his member. "You wanted to be broken by my lance, then have it! Every last inch of it, Altria!"

Like a great bull, he charged forth, ramming his dick straight up the blonde's anal hole causing her to arch her back and scream in unapologetic erotic joy. Now, she was truly his woman as he'd taken all of her holes. In addition to the starts, hearts began to fill Altria Alter's vision. A smile blossomed across her face as her backside began to vibrate curtsy of the iron-hard member rocking in and out of her asshole.

"More! More! Fuck my ass! Plow it! Own it!"

He'd question her on where she learned such vulgar language, but that would be later when they were able to hold an actual conversation. For now, he focused entirely on pushing his dick in and out of her, relishing every second of the sensual intercourse. Her anal walls squeezed his wet cock sending hundreds of bolts of ecstasy shooting through his hips and racing up his spine through his heart and into his brain. Just like her, Ritsuka threw his head back and howled, yet his thrusts never lost their mighty power.

"AHH! AHHH! AHHH! RIGHT THERE, RITSUKA! OOOOH, THAT'S IT! RIGHT THERE, JUST LIKE THAT!"

_Doing these lewd things with you…it just being the two of us…this is the best Valentine's Day ever! _Cheered the black-haired teen while he buried himself in the anal hole of the King of Storms. From the sky-shacking screams she let fly, she'd been broken by his lance. In the battle of dominance, he'd apparently come out victorious; that didn't mean that he was going to stop though. No, it motivated him to thrust harder and deeper, the young Master was no hellbent on making her asshole overflow with cum just like her pussy and mouth did.

"RITSUKA! RITSUKA! MORE! MORE! HARDER!"

"SHIT! SHIT! I'M GOING TO-"

"DO IT! MYS ASS IS YOURS! MY HEART IS YOUR AS IS MY BODY, MY MAAAASTER!"

As she spoke, her anal walls clamped down hard on the human's dick forcing him to orgasming, not that it was a far away thing. Even as he exploded within her, he pushed his dick in and out, utterly coating her anal hole in his juices. His actions caused the true full force to hit Altria Alter sending her crashing to the ground, her hips quivering and her mouth stretched open in endless panting. The pants turned into a sharp gasp when the dick was removed from her backside. In spite of the shaking, Altria Alter had enough strength to turn around and kiss the man who'd chosen to stand beside her.

After a quick dive into the water to clean themselves, the couple took up residence on the blanket they'd brought, content in each other's arms. This night, the King of Storms knew peace and tranquility, but perhaps more importantly…she knew a sense of longing that had eluded her since her ephemeral existence began. As a matter of fact, she felt like it could no longer be called ephemeral.

"So, I fought some monsters…brought down a castle, got healed up by a beautiful king, and made said king my girlfriend." Listed the Japanese teenager with a chuckle. "I don't think that's a bad way to spend Valentine's Day."

Laughing in response, the blonde softly massaged his backside. "Indeed…I do wonder though how we can spend next year's Valentine's Day. I would like it if we were able to share it in the real world."

"If we stay on track like this, we should be able to do just that." Ritsuka answered. "Any place in particular you'll want to go?"

"I'll let you choose the place." Replied the British Servant, a soft yawn following.

Yawning as well, Ritsuka shut his eyes and dozed off, happy in knowing that he'd spent this Valentine's Day the best possible way he could-with the woman he loved. And that he'd avoided the absolutely hellish nightmare that had been last year's Valentine's Day celebrations.

"So…they will be back by…morning?" Questioned Lancer Artoria Pendragon.

"Yep, they called me a few hours ago after Altria Alter finished healing up Ritsuka! Nothing to worry about!" Da Vinci proclaimed stretching her arms up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be turning in for the night. Don't forget to close!"

With those words, the inventor left leaving the green-eyed blonde to stare at giant azure-colored globe that was CHALDEAS. Their mission wasn't quite over yet, but Artoria liked to think the end was in sight. In every war, bonds were forged, often on the battlefield between those who fought side by side. One had certainly formed between her dark counterpart and their Master.

"I must admit…sister, I praise your actions." Declared the silver-armored woman looking up to the imager of her island homeland. "Yet, I also…envy you. You got to him before the rest of us did. You saved him before I could."

* * *

**It's just my personal headcanon that Valentine's Day at Chaldea is like a warzone given that some Servants are a mixture of yandere, tsundere, and everything in between and more than a quarter of them (male and female) have developed feelings for Ritsuka. Knowing this, he got out before the shit could hit the fan, with his favorite lady, and spent a relatively quiet day with her. Albeit that's if you're excluding clearing out a fortress of goblins and giants nothing unusual, which for Ritsuka, that may be the case. **

**I didn't exactly go with a romantic bent this time around because Lancer Artoria Alter doesn't particular strike me as a romantic type of person. Or rather, her version of romance would be slaughtering countless enemies with her spear thus leading to their "date". Unconventional? Hell yeah, but hey, everyone's got their kinks and interests, which I like exploring. Also, I decided to go with a different spelling of her name to differentiate her from her vanilla versions just as I did with Jalter. This will carry over into other stories featuring her (yes, there's more coming). That's this year's Valentine's Day one-shot, I hope you all enjoyed it! My next lemon should be coming towards the end of the mouth and it will be a surprise, as well as one I've been meaning to get to for a while!**


End file.
